Heart Fire
by Anita Jay
Summary: Welcome to Heart fire, the guild that was created after Fairy tail disbanded at the end of Tartarus arc, spoiler alert. Follow the next generation of Mages as they learn what it means to be Nakama and face challenges together. Rated T for language and rating may change depending on how things go. First FT Fan fic so critique is welcome no flames though please. Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. So, I've been watching a lot of FT lately and decided that I'd dive into the fan fiction world because I have ideas for things. Anyway's, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter one - Welcome to Heart Fire **

_Crack_.

The door to the Heart fire guild hall flew open, announcing the arrival of three figures clad in cloaks, masking their faces partially. One of them stood, their foot slowly travelling back down to the ground, at the front of the trio and pulled his hood back, revealing a mess of pale blonde hair and striking grey-green eyes that gazed around the guild hall. He grinned sheepishly as he took in the dozens of eyes staring back at him with a mix between humor and annoyance.

"We're home" His voice, a not quite fully developed tone, announced, breaking the silence that had greeted him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, busting down that door? We just replaced it less than a week ago." A woman's voice dragged his eyes to a beautiful Pink-haired girl with chocolate colored eyes and generous curvature. She glared at him, her eyes small daggers as she looked him over. Wait, pink hair? Someone else in the guild had pink hair if he recalled correctly. Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer or the Salamander of Fairy tail as he used to be known before Fairy tail disbanded.

"Just thought I'd make an entrance, you remember how I was Ignea, always one who loved to announce their arrival." The pinkette froze, her eyes taking him in as he smirked. The blonde had always been one for making an entrance, even when he'd been ten, before he'd gone off with his dad to train for the last eight years.

"You haven't changed a bit have you, Sparky?" She stood nose to nose with him, or at least tried to as she was a good six inches shorter than he was and had to stand on tip toes to do so. "You better be able to replace that door. I'm not replacing it. You broke it now fix it." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she stared him down. She still had the fiery temper he remembered she had except right now, she looked scary as hell as she took on a demonic aura. The man met her gaze, knowing full well that even if she'd gotten stronger, he'd been training for the last eight years and hadn't spent that time being lazy. No longer was he the small, scrawny, weak kid he'd been but now, he was tall, built and strong. He'd not only trained his magic but he'd trained his physical self.

"Neither have you, sweet cheeks. I'll tell you what, I'll replace it if you battle me." He said smoothly, grinning. He wanted desperately to show her just how much his training had paid off, how much better he'd gotten.

"I'll battle you anytime."

"Children, if you're going to fight, take it outside." They turned to see a blonde woman who looked strikingly like her daughter and Ignea nodded, brushing past him. He looked over at his parents, wondering what they thought, and saw his mother laughing while his dad nodded in approval. Tonight, everyone would probably party, as Heart fire was a lot like Fairy tail in that they found any reason to celebrate.

"Everyone, let's celebrate the return of our Nakama, for they have returned to us safely." He heard a female voice bark as he left the guild hall, following the scent of strawberries and lavender to the back of the guild where an open field was held, intentionally set up for battles as it seemed to have a spell around it that would keep anyone and anything outside the battle zone safe from stray attacks.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Sparky?" Ignea asked, meeting his gaze with a deadpan expression. He grinned and stepped into the battle zone, feeling his lightning magic begin to run through his veins.

"I don't think so, sweet cheeks. I've been away for eight years. I didn't spend that time lazing about doing nothing. I hope you're ready to get your pretty ass kicked." She rolled her eyes before reaching for her keys. He'd almost forgotten she was a celestial wizard, that reminded him that he had something to give her later.

"Open, gate of the archer, Saggitarius." A golden light appeared before a man dressed in a horse costume entered the battle field.

"What can I do for you today Princess moshi-moshi" Ignea grinned as she pointed to him.

"We're gonna teach him a lesson on why you don't break down the doors in my guild." The spirit nodded and loaded his magical bow as Ignea drew her own bow, this one was a sleek black color shaped like a pair of wings that seemed to fold on themselves when she pulled back the string.

"Come at me, _Princess_" He mocked, using the term her spirit had used as he let his lightning flow through him, turning into his element. He may not be a dragon slayer like his father but he was quite powerful like his father. "Lightning burst" He said, charging at the pair of them as both spirit and mage launched arrows at him. Igneas bow produced an arrow made entirely out of light that hit him square in the chest but he kept going, hitting her spirit with his magic and the archer spirit disappeared back to the spirit world.

"Gomenasai Princess moshi-moshi" She looked at Storm in shock, her chocolate eyes narrowed as she drew back her bow again, releasing another arrow of pure energy at him. This time, without his magic coating him, he stumbled back from the impact and drew a sharp breath.

"Open, gate of the ram, Aries" A young woman with pink hair that looked to be made of wool appeared, her eyes down cast.

"Gomenasai." Storm didn't know what the woman was apologizing for as he coated his palm in lightning, intent to send her quickly back before the ram spirit produced a ball of wool that seemed to stop his attack. He gazed at the spirit in shock.

"Not so strong now are you, Sparky?" He didn't give her a chance to do anything else as he sent a charge of electricity at her spirit, knocking out the poor ram spirit and he watched Igneas eyes widen at her spirits injuries.

"Aries, I'm so sorry." She said before turning to the boy, a determined look in her eyes. "You've gotten stronger, Sparky." She stated before she darted at him, intent on taking him down as she tackled him, taking both of them to the ground where they tussled for a few moments, each trying to overpower the other before he finally pinned her, using his larger size to keep her down. She looked up at him, her eyes shooting daggers for a moment before she went limp under him. Thinking he'd won, Storm loosened his grip and Ignea took the opportunity to surprise him, pushing up suddenly and managing to pin him, straddling him.

"you're not the only one who's been training." He grinned up at her, admiring her form from where he lay before he did something he didn't normally do; surrendered.

"Alright, you got me sweet cheeks, next time though, you won't get so lucky." He said as she smiled victoriously and stood up, dusting herself off as she tried to catch her breath. He was quite tired himself, having used about half his magic in their spar and he stood up.

"Now, about that door..." He laughed.

"On it, Sweet cheeks. It'll be fixed in no time. Let's get back to the guild." she laughed along with him, having actually missed him surprisingly but that didn't mean she'd forgive him quite yet for breaking down the door.

"It better be. And quit calling me Sweet cheeks."

"Only if you stop calling me Sparky" She rolled her eyes. Like she would ever stop calling him by his nickname.

"Oi, both of you, hurry your asses up, everyone's waiting to find out who won." Ignea looked up to see a tiny girl with wild black hair and crimson eyes grinning devilishly at them.

"We're coming, Lucia, jeez." The other girl laughed, her laugh just like her fathers.

"Gihihi, move it." He rolled his eyes as he walked past the tiny spitfire daughter of Gajeel and Levy and felt her punch his shoulder. For a tiny girl, she could hit damned hard.

* * *

A hooded figure ran through the forest, her amber eyes only looking forward because if she looked back, the likeliness of her being caught were higher. Her ears twitched beneath the hood, hearing footsteps behind her as she ran.

"Aria, you can't run from me forever" The voice sent chills down her spine as she continued to run, her speed heightened thanks to the demonic blood coursing through her veins, before she found herself tumbling down a steep ravine, trying to stifle cries of pain as branches tore at her. When she landed, she heard curses coming from above, a small smile of victory placing itself on her lips before she took off again, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and her persuer before she stopped to inspect her injuries. _I will not let them catch me._

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. I'm sorry it's so short but I promise, the next chapter will be longer. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would review and let me know what you think as a lot of new characters are going to soon be introduced. This chapter was basically just an intro of what was to come and I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I have a lot of plans for this story however, this is my first FT fan fiction. I'm trying to follow Cannon as much as I can but I'm following the manga more than the Anime because the current Anime arc I'm not a big fan of. I'll also put my disclaimer now, I do not own Fairy tail, most of the characters in this fan fic however, are original characters. Thanks for Reading**

**~Ani Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry about the seemingly short chapter for the first chapter but I promise, the other ones will definitely be longer. I won't be publishing this on a normal schedule because I've got limited computer access but I'll try to update as often as I can. Expect a lot of new characters this chapter, I'll probably keep a running list on my profile as I add characters so let me know what you think. Arigatou^^ I also would like to thank Line464d for reviewing and supporting me. Thank you**

**Chapter two - Thunders Storm**

_Heart Fire Guild_

Amelia watched as her best friend left the guild hall, sighing quietly to herself as she wished she had the same confidence the pink haired girl had. At eighteen years old, one would expect that Amelia would be more like her mother, especially with Ignea as her best friend but no, she was still one of the most prudent members of Heart fire.

Fixing her buttoned up collar, her greenish-blue eyes, a trait from her father, gazed about the guild hall, searching for Evie, the small blue exceed that had adopted Ignea.

"Amy, I'm hungry" The little blue cat looked up at her with the biggest eyes Amelia had ever seen and she smiled, always willing to help her friends. She looked at the barmaid, Mavis, who smiled back at her. Mavis had inherited her mothers scarlet hair but that was where the similarities between the two of them ended. While her mother was fiery and was a fighter, Mavis was gentle and would rather talk than fight.

"I'll get you a fish, Evie" The barmaid disappeared to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a small fish that made the little blue exceeds face light up in delight.

"Arigatou Mavis" She said in a soft voice. Amelia smiled, satisfied.

* * *

_Still in Heart fire Guild _

Lucia grinned as she headed back into the guild, making her way towards her twin brother, Metalican. The two of them may have been twins but they couldn't have turned out more different. She was tiny, had black wild hair and crimson eyes with the personality of her father while he was tall, had blue hair and amber eyes with a personality more like their mothers. She was the spitfire fighter, he was the book loving nerd. Not that she could complain, he'd saved her numerous times from near disaster because of her tiny size and as much as it may have annoyed her at times, he was still stronger than she was physically.

She could see that people were starting to celebrate, her crimson eyes picking out two of the three who had returned to their guild, the lightning dragon slayer and the eldest of the Take over mages. It was nice to see that they had returned safely but Lucia was impatient, wanting to battle their son soon, but Ignea, always miss perfect, had beaten her to it.

_Thunk_

Something hit her in the back and she growled, her crimson eyes turning towards the person who had hit her. She could see that it was Lyon, the ice-water mage that she'd always admired for some strange reason. She stood up, not listening to her brothers pleas to not join the fight. She was itching for a fight and this would be a good way to do so, however, before she could join, she heard a voice that made her inwardly groan.

"Don't any of you dare start a fight, we just recently fixed the guild hall and I'm not willing to have it fixed again. Take it outside, all of you" Erzas voice rang through the guild hall, making everyone freeze where they were. Lucia sighed, looking at their guild master with an unimpressed look on her face before she unwillingly followed the crowd outside.

* * *

_Somewhere in Fiore _

Dread filled the half-demons body, her fingers trembling as she gazed up at the one who'd been chasing her the last few months. His hulking form towering over hers as she backed up against a tree.

"Got you, Arianna, I told you you couldn't escape me. I'll always find you." She growled up at him.

"You forget, I'm not fully human." She attempted to put on a brave face and stare him down, her amber eyes glaring at him. "Ven Ter Fora" She growled, a green light appearing around her as she hit him with a spear of green light and knocked him back enough to allow her to escape. She took off into the forest, knowing she'd delayed him for at least a little while but he'd soon be hot on her trail again. *Serval soul* Pale orange light enveloped her, transforming her into a large serval cat with her speed increased a ten-fold and she raced off, putting as much distance between them as she could.

* * *

_Heart fire Guild_

The scarlet haired woman watched as her guild hall emptied, most of the mages heading outside to the battle arena where she'd made sure to set up a protective barrier to keep stray attacks from hitting the spectators. She was in her mid-thirties now and had decided to retire from going on missions, instead, becoming the guild master of the newly formed guild when they'd all finally come back together after Tartaros. It had saddened her when she'd found out that their previous guild master, Master Makarov, had died of sickness while Fairy tail had been disbanded, leaving the newly formed Fairy tail, now called Heart Fire as it had been Lucy and Natsu who'd started it all, without a master to look over it. She'd stepped up and taken charge, her reputation as Titania of the fairies helping her gain support from the guild. Her eyes found themselves drawn to Ignea, the daughter of the pink haired dragon slayer and the Celestial mage, who sat with the son of their returned guild mates, Storm, her best friend Amelia, and her little exceed, Evie. It made her smile that the four got along so well and it reminded her of her time in team Natsu.

"Mom, any idea as to when sister's gonna be back" She looked down at her younger daughter, Mavis, and shook her head, ruffling the little red heads hair.

"No, but be patient, Mavis, your sister knows what she's doing. Plus, she's got her team with her so it'll be fine." She soothed as her daughter smiled. Though the two looked similar, they were almost the complete opposite. The master had been strong willed and unafraid to speak her mind while her daughter was more soft spoken and shy. She practiced Re-quip magic while her daughter had inherited part of her fathers magic called Stardust magic. It was a beautiful magic really, one that Erza found herself slightly envious of.

"Alright. I just hope she'll be home soon." She watched as her daughter headed downstairs to the main floor of the guild, and went back to the bar, where she'd taken over as barmaid since Mira had been gone.

* * *

_Magnolia_

Arianna gazed about herself, unsure of what had led her to this grand city, home of the imfamous Heart fire guild that had set up after Fairy tail had disbanded several years before. Perhaps, it was because she needed their help, needed a place to hide away from the man chasing her, or perhaps it was simply she wanted to sightsee, whatever the reason was, the half-demon was in Magnolia and Heart fire would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was a little longer than the last one, I've been trying to work on drawing things out, expanding on the details so that you all have a very clear idea of what's going on but sometimes, I hit a road block. Anyways, A lot of new characters were introduced in this chapter and I thought it would be good to just give a brief summary of Who's who. Although, I won't reveal all the parentings yet as some of them are still going to be a surprise. **

**Ignea Dragneel - 18, female, Daughter of Natsu and Lucy, Celestial wizard**

**Storm Drayer - 18, male, son of Laxus and eldest take over mage, Lightning mage**

**Amelia Alberona - 18, female, daughter of Cana and ?, magic unknown**

**Evie - Adolescent(think of the approximate age Happy and Charle are in the anime), female, daughter of Happy and Charle, Exceed**

**Lucia Redfox - 17, female, daughter of Gajeel and Levy, dragon slayer**

**Metalican Redfox - 17, male, son of Gajeel and Levy, Twin of Lucia, magic unknown**

**Lyon - 16, male, son of ? and ?, ice-water magic**

**Mavis - 15, female, daughter of Erza and ?, Stardust magic**

**Arianna - 18, female, Spoken word take over magic**

**Arianna's persuer - Age unknown, male, magic unknown**

**So, who do you all think is Storms mother, I've given you a hint so now try to figure it out. Also, Who do you think is Lyons parents, I'll give you a hint, his parents each use one of the elements in his magic. PM or review me your answers and I shall reveal more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading^^**

**~Ani**


End file.
